A Hinamori Estava Certa
by AmayaBabs
Summary: No final de tudo parecia que Hinamori estava certa. Ou melhor ela estava certa. Eu fui tão burro de não notar isso. Confundir sentimentos... -One-shot HitsuKarin-


Olá, eu vi que havia poucas fanfics desse shipp que eu amo tanto, então resolvi trazer uma de minhas one-shorts pra cá.

**Essa one é do casal: HitsugayaXKarin(HitsuKarin), não gosta, não leia.**

Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem, pertencem ao Tite Kubo-troll-sama

Boa leitura.

* * *

_Você a ama. – disse sem delongas.

_Errado, eu acho que a amo. – respondeu frio.

_Me desculpe, mas se tem alguém errado aqui, quanto a esse assunto, esse alguém é você... Shiro-chan. – disse novamente.

_Tsc... – bufou.

_Não negue a si mesmo, algo de que você já tem certeza. – aconselhou a garota.

_Mas eu sempre te...

_Sim, eu sou sua irmã Shiro-chan, você sempre me amou, como sua irmã, e como não conhecia esse sentimento, o confundiu. – sorriu.

_E-eu...

_Admita para si mesmo Shiro-chan, que nunca me viu como algo mais que uma irmã. Que você vai ter problemas por amar quem não se deve. Que ela é muito mais importante, pra você, do que qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa. Se você não o fizer, você poderá acabar sofrendo mais do que qualquer outra vez. Eu confesso estou com ciúmes, mas é porque, com o passar do tempo, nós vamos nos afastar, mas isso é, foi e sempre será inevitável.

_Hinamori... – suspirou vencido. – O que acha que devo fazer?

_Vá atrás dela Shiro-chan, você não pode perdê-la. – sorriu novamente o encorajando, ele retribuiu o sorriso.

O grisalho abraçou-a e agradeceu. Foi em direção ao sekaimon, sequer pediu permissão do comandante, apenas disse quem era e foi ao mundo real, não tinha tempo a perder.

_E então eu cheguei, e vou vê-la._

_E vou contar._

_Algo de que mal tenho certeza._

_Disseram-me que estou certo._

_Eu sei que estou certo._

_Eu sinto que estou certo._

_Mas ela aceitará?_

Pôs os pés em Karakura, se dirigiu até a casa, não precisava de uma gigai. Avistou a casa e deixou um sorriso escapar com as lembranças com a pequena portadora de olhos ônix. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, soltou um longo suspiro e quando ia à direção da porta, a mesma se abriu.

Revelando duas garotas, ambas com aproximadamente quinze anos, uma tinha cabelos claros presos em marias-chiquinhas e olhos castanhos, estava rindo e com uma expressão debochada, a outra tinha cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos ônix, estava séria, com uma expressão de tédio.

_Eu cheguei._

_Eu te vi._

_Está um pouco diferente desde a última vez._

_Será que mudou..._

_Seu jeito de ser?_

Encarou a morena, e demorou alguns segundos para reconhecê-la, olhou-a de cima a baixo, corando com todos os pensamentos pervertidos que vinham a sua mente. Ela notou sua presença, mas não o olhou. Será que algo tinha acontecido?

Disse algo para a irmã, que respondeu com outro grito, fazendo a mesma corar e bater na própria face. Depois da outra se afastar, a morena finalmente se virou para o grisalho, e o encarou longamente.

_E aí... – prestou atenção, a voz também havia mudado. – Toushiro?

_Hum? – encarou-a novamente. – Ah, olá... Karin.

_Eh? – estranhou. – Voltou a me chamar pelo primeiro nome é?

_Tsc. – encararam-se novamente. – Você quer... – suspirou, corando levemente. – Dar uma volta?

_... – demorou um pouco para processar a informação. – Ah... Ta... Só... Espera... Um pouquinho... – pegou o celular e digitou qualquer coisa. – P-pronto.

_Então... Vamos.

_Sim. – alcançou-o e começou a andar ao seu lado, nenhum dos dois dizia nada. – Toushiro... Você quer falar alguma coisa? Está muito quieto hoje, parece nervoso.

_Tsc. – suspirou. – Eu... Sei que parece estranho... Até porque, nós nem nos conhecemos direito... – suspirou novamente tentando organizar direito as palavras. – Eu te amo.

Fazendo jus ao sobrenome, a garota ficou exatos trinta segundos encarando a face dele, e então começou a corar.

_Q-quem te contou? – abaixou a cabeça. – Está mentindo? Isso é um sonho... Certo?

_Que? – estava confuso.

_Te pediram pra fazer isso então? Para eu me sentir melhor... Certo? Acho mais provável que seja um sonho... Não seria a primeira vez que eu sonho com isso... – viu algumas lágrimas saírem dos olhos da menina, mesmo com todas as perguntas da menina se tornava cada vez mais difícil entender o que ela falava.

_Karin, o que você está dizendo? – ela caiu de joelhos e desabou em lágrimas.

_Não adianta se justificar com um sonho não é? Pra que vou te contar, seria o mesmo que contar para mim, que eu sempre amei aquele grisalho idiota e convencido, desde aquele maldito jogo de futebol. Merda, porque sempre comigo? – ela soluçava. – Porque me apaixonar justo por alguém que vi misera duas vezes na minha vida?

_Suas lágrimas rolam._

_Porque choras?_

_Eu estou aqui não estou?_

_A minha estadia longe foi longa._

_Mas eu voltei._

_Porque está tão triste?_

_Eu te amo._

_Eu senti sua falta._

_Se você sentiu a minha._

_Eu não sei._

_Mas de nada importa._

_Eu só espero sentir seu cheiro mais uma única vez._

_Para lembrar-me melhor._

_Para sobreviver._

_Você fez tanta falta._

_Karin! Sou eu mesmo, você... Não está... Sonhando... – agachou a sua frente, mas quando notou a proximidade era de mais, faltava pouco para ele perder o controle, abraçou-a. – Quando foi que se tornou tão frágil?

_Eu... Não sei... – ainda chorava, ela desmaiou nos braços do garoto.

Flashback Karin

_Ne, one-chan, o Hitsugaya-kun ele não veio te visitar mais? – perguntou Yuzu.

_Yuzu, nós já te contamos sobre os shinigamis, ele é um capitão, não pode ficar vindo aqui toda hora.

_Hum, você sente falta dele né? – sorriu.

_M-mas, Yuzu! – bufou. – Infelizmente sim. – enterrou seu rosto no travesseiro.

_One-chan, por favor... – suspirou. – Tenta melhorar ok? Vai tomar um banho, vamos sair o que acha?

_Tanto faz. – a voz saiu abafada por causa do travesseiro.

_Te espero lá em baixo então!

A morena se levantou lentamente, foi até o banheiro pegou uma roupa e se trocou, desceu até o primeiro andar e encontrou Yuzu esperando. Yuzu sorriu.

_Vamos então! – puxou a irmã pela mão.

Quando saíram de casa, ambas perceberam uma presença, mas preferiu ignorar, Karin parou onde estava e gritou:

_Yuzu vai à frente já te alcanço! – acenou.

_O.K., aproveite a conversa com o Hitsugaya-kun! – Karin corou e bateu na própria face.

"Baka, ela percebeu."

Suspirou, e virou-se para direção de onde vinha a presença. Encarou-o longamente, tinha mudado bastante, crescido um pouco, o corte de cabelo era outro, entre outras coisas, nada que pudesse ter interferido ou interrompido seus pensamentos ou batimentos, que a essa altura estavam acelerados.

_E aí... – sorriu. – Toushiro?

_Hum? – olhou-a. – Ah, olá... Karin.

_Eh? – estranhou. – Voltou a me chamar pelo primeiro nome é?

_Tsc. – encararam-se novamente. – Você quer... – suspirou, corando levemente. – Dar uma volta?

_... – demorou um pouco para processar a informação. – Ah... Ta... Só... Espera... Um pouquinho... – pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem para a irmã. – P-pronto.

_Então... Vamos.

_Sim. – alcançou-o e começou a andar ao seu lado, nenhum dos dois dizia nada. – Toushiro... Você quer falar alguma coisa? Está muito quieto hoje, parece nervoso.

_Tsc. – suspirou. – Eu... Sei que parece estranho... Até porque, nós nem nos conhecemos direito... – suspirou novamente tentando organizar direito as palavras. – Eu te amo.

Fazendo jus ao sobrenome, a garota ficou exatos trinta segundos encarando a face dele, e então começou a corar.

_Q-quem te contou? – abaixou a cabeça. – Está mentindo? Isso é um sonho... Certo?

Ela já não controlava o que estava falando, já achava que novamente era tudo um sonho, ilusão ou qualquer coisa assim, sentiu as lágrimas molharem os olhos, queria tanto que aquilo fosse verdade. Queria tanto que ele estivesse ali de verdade, queria tanto lhe contar, impossível, apenas mais um sonho.

Sentiu as pernas falharem e o chão contra seus joelhos, as palavras saiam de sua boca sem controle, e de repente tudo ficou turvo, a imagem distorcida fez com que sua cabeça doesse, sentiu dois braços em volta de seu corpo, disse mais alguma coisa e fechou os olhos.

Flashback Karin

Abriu os olhos lentamente, tinha razão, apenas mais um sonho. Mais um sonho que terminava em lágrimas, os seus sonhos nunca terminavam bem, principalmente os sonhos que incluíam ele. Levantou da cama e se olhou no espelho, joelhos sujos, olheiras, rosto molhado.

Suspirou.

_Karin... Você... Acordou... – escutou a voz dele. – Antes de você começar a falar, você não está sonhando...

Ela virou-se bruscamente e viu o grisalho a centímetros de si, suas mãos suaram, seu coração acelerou, começou a tremer. Ele aproximou-se mais dela.

_Há algumas horas atrás, me disseram que eu estava apaixonado por você. – começou. – Um tempo depois, eu mesmo concluí isso. – segurou ambas as mãos dela, ela as afastou.

_Eu... – deu alguns passos para trás, quanto mais o fazia, mais ele se aproximava.

_Mas agora... – voltou a falar, ela encontrou a parede, ele colocou uma mão de cada lado dela, prendendo-a. – Eu tenho certeza... – eles se encaravam corados. – De que... – aproximou seu rosto do dela, também estava nervoso. – Eu te amo... – seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos lábios dela. – A mais tempo de que eu mesmo sei. – finalizou tomando os lábios para si.

Não houve tempo para um beijo tímido, assim que ele começou, o grisalho apagou o espaço dos corpos apertando a cintura dela e a trazendo para perto, e aprofundou-o. Pediu passagem com a língua e sentiu braços em volta do seu pescoço, ela concedeu.

Não sabiam dizer quanto tempo aquilo durou, mas quando o oxigênio acabou, foram obrigados a se separarem, ela enterrou seu rosto no peito dele que por sua vez a abraçou fortemente, ambos arfavam.

Ela levantou o rosto e o encarou.

_Você... Está aqui mesmo... Certo? – perguntou corada.

_Sim. – sorriu abertamente.

Ele fitou seus olhos e depois os lábios, e novamente a beijou, dessa vez um beijo gentil, mesmo assim aquilo estava se tornando um vicio para ele, mesmo que fosse uma droga provada apenas duas vezes.

Descolaram os lábios, ele suspirou cabisbaixo.

_Agora eu me sinto culpado. – murmurou. – Eu vou te deixar novamente, e só de te imaginar chorando de novo... Eu...

_Eu sobrevivi quatro anos, pensando que nunca seria correspondida. – interrompeu. – Eu sofri, mas eu sobrevivi quatro anos, pensando que nunca me amarias. – suspirou. – Eu sobrevivi quatro anos sem sequer a possibilidade de um dia te ver de novo. Eu acho que posso sobreviver muito mais, só de me lembrar de hoje... E de que você me corresponde, mesmo sem nunca mais te ver.

_Eu nunca vou deixa-la tanto tempo como esse tempo em que lhe deixei. – sorriu. – Karin... Você... Aceita namorar comigo?

_...

_Oe! Não vai responder?

_Espera, to processando a informação, coisa de mais para um só dia.

O grisalho riu.

_Baka. – sorriu como nunca tinha sorrido antes. – Você acha que existe a possibilidade de eu não aceitar?

E então mais um beijo e um até logo. Logo se veriam de novo, nem que o grisalho tivesse que largar tudo para isso, no final de tudo parecia que Hinamori estava certa.

* * *

:3 Eu achei fofa(mas eu não tenho que achar nada /tapas)

Bom espero que tenham gostado, reviews?


End file.
